The Lopez Project Car
The Project Car was bought by Mark Lopez in the Grand Senora Desert in 1998. The car is a 1970 Albany Buccaneer (GTA V). The vehicle was sitting next to other rusted frames but was in the best condition then the rest. 1998 - 2013: Mark and Elijah loaded the car on a trailer and brought it back home in Dimworth. The project was slow and years passed without much work to it since mark was busy commuting to Humane Labs and Research. In 2006, Mark asks Elijah to move back home so they can live together and get the car fixed up now that he has time, but Elijah tells him he's low on money and can barely afford a car to get a job in the city. Years pass as Mark grows depressed and without a job. After 2011, Elijah stops replying to Mark emails and never hears from him. 2013: In 2013, Elijah returns to San Andreas and drives up to his old house in Dimworth. On his arrival to his old house. It appears uncared for and rundown, with the Buccaneer sitting in the same place since 1998 covered in surface rust. Elijah knocked on the front door and Mark answered it with a expression of greif and happiness. Elijah apologized to his father for leaving him to Liberty City and for becoming impatient with the car during high school. He explains the reason for getting into trouble after high school and leaving was because of the neglect from the job commuting. Elijah then tells him that he cant stay because he had gotten into too much trouble in criminal business and doesn't want to get him involved. Elijah then gives his dad enough cash to last for the next few months and tells him he will wire him more in the future. Mark tears up and before Elijah leaves the house he hands him the keys to the Buccaneer, tells him to fix it up and that he will always be with him. When Elijah was leaving the house, tears ran down his face. He then rented a trailer and took it to Beekers Garage in Paleto Bay and works on it for 2 months straight. After those couple months the Buccaneer gets restored with a matte green primer. 2014: In January, the Buccaneer gets finished with an interior restoration and a forest green paint finish. 2018: The Vehicle goes through different paint jobs after getting abused through battles and wortorn while the bullet holes get bondo'd and scratches get buffed out. The Lopez Project Car in the Far Cry Story: In the Far Cry Story, The Lopez Project Car is seen several times during 2014 and 2015 in Elijah's Mom's Driveway. The car is then seen again in 2018 as a running car. The car was used to getaway from the cultists attacking Jackie's parents house to ride through Modesto to highway 99, but was crashed in the process. Although the car appears to be a Kimberlite Zzt in the 2018 chapter, the car in the previous 2015 and 2014 chapter appeared to be a completely different car wreck model from the game WatchDogs. Elijah drives another Kimberlite Zzt Cultbuster in the Far Cry 5 Main story. However the Cultbuster isn't the original Project Car instead just the same model vehicle. Trivia: The Lopez Project car is based off of a project car Elijah got in real life in 2013, a 1973 Plymouth Satellite. Unfortunately after many attempts the car was never fully repaired to a running state. the car gets sold in 2019. its spirit still lives on in the GTA story and a small appearance in the Far Cry story as a getaway car from the cult.